Red Memories
by SheepDip
Summary: Jane takes Lisbon for a little trip to the beach. Both are having a great time, until Jane recieves a call...


Case closed. Teresa Lisbon was in her office, thinking about this awful guy she had just arrested. How could a man be so cruel? So heartless? That son of a bitch killed his whole family for no particular reason. She never felt like that before after or during a case. Lisbon was filled with anger and pain and she was just about to cry. But that wasn't professional. She was the boss she had to keep calm in every situation. Lisbon buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. The door went open and Patrick Jane entered the room. 'Hey', he said. 'Hey yourself.' Lisbon answered quietly. 'Are you ok?' Jane went to her desk and sat down on one of the chairs. She looked

up and nodded. 'Bad liar.' he said and smiled. Lisbon couldn't do different from smiling back. 'I am fine, Jane, I really am.' she proved and stood up to get to her sofa. 'Wanna talk about it?' for Jane it was more like a rhetorical question, 'cause Lisbon never wanted to talk about her feelings. 'Never felt like that before...' she started and her colleague needed a second to realize that Teresa Lisbon talked with him about what was going on deep inside her head. He sat down next to her. 'How are you feeling?' he wanted to know then and looked at her gently while she was staring at some invisible point in front of her. 'I feel angry, somehow... and sad.' she made a little break. 'Isn't that strange?' Jane took Lisbon's hand carefully then he nodded. 'I know what you mean. But I am sure he will get what he deserves. He will feel sorry for what he has done. And trust me, that hurts more than anything else. Feeling sorry for causing someones death. The death of someone you loved.' Lisbon didn't dare to answer. Actually she wouldn't have had the opportunity. Jane was faster. 'I'd like to show you something.' he smiled, rose and reached for her hand to help her getting up. 'What you wanna show me?' 'You'll see.'

Half an hour later Jane was still driving and Lisbon was fallen asleep. The car stopped somewhere on the highway. Jane opened Lisbon's door and woke her up gently. She opened her eyes slowly. 'We arrived?' she yawned. 'Come on! Follow me!' He smiled, locked the car after she got off, took Teresa's hand and pulled her down a little hill. As they reached the bottom, a hackney was waiting for them. 'What the hell is your plan, Jane?' 'Patience, Lisbon. Patience!'

During the ride, Jane tried to cover Lisbon's eyes, but she took the blindfold off again. 'Oh, come on, Lisbon! Please, it won't be a surprise if you see where we are going.' 'Well.' Lisbon sighed and put it on again. 'Thanks.' ' How long will this ride take?' in that moment the horse stopped and Jane helped her getting off. Then he lead her to a place under a high tree. 'You can take it off now.' Jane said. Lisbon looked around. 'Where are we?' After a few more moments she recognized. 'Isn't that the place where we met your friends? And the elephant?' she asked. 'Right.' He answered and opened the bag he brought. 'Do you want an apple?' he asked and pulled a red delicious out of the darkness of the bag. 'Sure.' She took it and smiled. 'Is that the apple you promised to bring me before you were kidnapped by, uh, how was her name? Rachel?' Jane smirked, his plan worked. 'Yup.' Lisbon had to laugh. 'I wonder why it is still so tasty! After all this time you kept it in your bag.' 'Magic!' he said and laughed with her. Patrick continued with his plan and took out a mp3-player. He gave her one of the ear-things. 'Wanna dance?' 'Actually,...' she started. 'That was not a question, Lisbon.' He took her hand and started the song. Teresa smiled again. 'Are you serious? More than words?' 'Absolutely!' 'You really wanna...' she began but Jane interrupt her 'Ssshhh, Lisbon.' While the two were dancing, the sun went down at the horizon and the sky got colored in a deep orange. 'That's so beautiful.' Lisbon whispered. 'Yes. It's.' he replied and slowly lead her back to the tree. The music stopped as they reached it and Patrick continued. The next thing he gave her, was a little, wooden box. It didn't seem to have a part to open it. Looked just like a wooden cube. 'What's in there?' she asked curiously. 'Open it!' 'Ha-ha.' she said 'Do you have a hammer with you?' 'Well, not exactly. Got something better.' he answered and grabbed a magnet. 'Is that the way you open this trick box?' she took it and held it over the box. It jumped open and she cringed then laughed. 'Well, that's easy.' Patrick smiled. 'Look, what is in the box?' Teresa turned the box and the content fell into her hand. It was a little, shiny crystal. 'Wow. Is that the one of the beach on San Felix?' Her eyes started gleaming. 'Yes. I hope you're not angry with me because I took it from your desk.' 'Let me think of it.' she said, eyes fixed on the stone. The left sunlight made it shine in every possible color. It looked so stunning. 'Why are you doing this?' Teresa suddenly asked. 'Doing what?' 'Reminding me of the cases.' She looked at him. Patrick looked back and their eyes met. 'It was a wonderful time, wasn't it?' 'Yes, It was.' she replied. 'There is one thing left I have for you.' He said and gave her a little book. 'Don't open it now, please.' 'O-ok.' Teresa answered and stow it in her pocket.

For a few seconds Teresa and Patrick heard nothing but the sound of the cool breath and the half-a-mile-away-waves. She looked to the ground, obviously thinking about what happened this evening. He was watching her. 'Let's go to the beach, Lisbon!' Jane suggested and Lisbon agreed. Side by side Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane walked towards the ocean. The Sun was already gone and only a few stars lightened the dark-blue night sky.

As they found a nice place between some rocks with a great view on the waves, Jane and Lisbon settled down. Nobody had said a word during the walk. 'Thank you, Patrick.' he looked at her. She called him by his first name! He had to smile and she smiled back. 'Thank you for this wonderful time.' she finished. 'My pleasure. Thank you, for spending your time with me, Teresa.' Patrick replied.

Again a time of remain silent started, but this time Patrick broke it after a minute. 'What about a fire?' he said and began to collect some dry branches. He placed some stones in a circle and put the wood in the middle. 'Hey wait!' Lisbon suddenly said 'You can't do that! That's not allowed.' 'Oh common, Lisbon! You can't be serious! I beg you: Please forget about the rules and the law! Just for this evening, please!' 'Jane, that's dangerous.' she said. But as she noticed the injured look in his eyes, she stared to the ground and sighed. He placed himself back next to her, even closer than before, and suddenly the wood inflamed. 'Huh! How did you do that?' she was shocked for a moment. Patrick laughed 'Magic.' Patrick started the music of the mp3-player again and put his arm around Teresa's shoulder. It didn't took long, untill she lied her head against his shoulder.

It must have been a few hours later, as a man's voice woke Jane up. 'Sir? Please clear the fire. Now! It's not allowed on public beaches!' 'Sure, sure' Jane said, then put his finger to his mouth. 'Ssshh. She's sleeping. I'll do it.' arm in arm Patrick and Teresa were laying on the ground. She on top of him. Jane carefully placed her on her back next to him and robbed to the fire to clear it with the moist sand. 'Patrick?' Teresa's sleepy voice sounded from behind. 'Is everything ok?' 'Yeah, sure. I just had to clear the fire.' He layed back next to her and stroke over her face. 'You can continue sleeping, Teresa.' he said and smiled softly. She cuddled on him and closed her eyes again. Right in that moment, Jane's phone began to ring. 'I am sorry.' he said, and answered the call. After not even a second he was totally awake and got up. He gave a sorry-sign to Teresa and headed a few meters away behind one of the rocks. 'Lorelei?' He asked quietly. 'Why the hell are you calling me? After months, in the middle of the night?!' Lisbon heard that. Jane was talking to Lorelei Martins, Red John's mistress. Suddenly all her good feelings draft away and she was filled with pain again, because she knew, that Patrick would do anything for Lorelei. Because she knew, that Patrick had feelings for her. 'No, Lorelei, that's not true! No, I don't. I just wanted to make her feel better. To give her a nice evening. She deserves it. No! I do not love her!' that was enough for her. She didn't think about it, just got up, grabbed a pice of paper and a pencil out of Jane's bag, wrote 'Thank you for the nice time.' on it and placed it on the ground. Then she made her way back to the road, nearly running. Following the street to Sacramento, Lisbon called herself a cab. She was close to tears. About fifteen minutes later, her phone rang. It was Jane. She denied the call still waiting for the Taxi. She had to deny a few more calls and finally put her phone off, until the car arrived.

The whole ride back, Teresa Lisbon couldn't hold back the tears. She was crying in silent about how dumb she was to believe that this wonderful evening meant more to her than it should mean to friends. Why should a guy like Patrick Jane do such a sweet thing to show her that he loves her. At home, she remembered the little book, Jane gave her. She was already upstairs in sleeping suit, so she went back downstairs to get the book out of her pocket.

She sat down on her bed and wasn't sure, if she really should open it. Finally she did.

What she saw made her cry again. The book contented a lot of fotos with her and Jane. And some cute little texts. But all that was about colleagues and good friends. Nothing more, nothing less. The crying made her tired and so she fell asleep soon.

Patrick Jane was crazy about what happened. Lorelei Martins called to tell him that Red John would know about his intense feelings for Teresa. As often as he denied the more she laughed and told him that denying wouldn't make it better. Then she hang up. As he returned to their place, Teresa was gone. His heart was beating like hell and his first thought was: Red John took her! But then he found the note and he knew that she must have overheard him. He shouted for her and ran around the beach and back to the tree but nothing. He went up the hill to his car. There he tried to call her, but she wasn't answering, so he started looking and shouting for her again. But nothing. Cursing himself, he went back to his car and drove to Sacramento. He drove slowly for the case, that Teresa was walking along the street. Half the way back he got a text message. 'She's back home' It said. Now he was driving as fast as possible and it only took another 15 minutes to reach Lisbon's house. It was already getting brighter. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. There was a white sheet with normally sized, computer written letters.

Dear Mr Jane,

Last time we were in contact, I thought you would have learned. But as it seems, you didn't. 'There is no point in hiding from me' - isn't that what you tell people? So do I tell you. As often as you try to hide it, as often as you deny it; It is absolutely senseless.  
Did you really think, you could hide you feelings for Teresa Lisbon from me? Do you really think you could deny your love to her? Who would believe you, except herself? You're such a dumb little boy, Patrick! You think you are so much smarter than me. I can tell you, you'll regret it.

Teresa sends you her love.

Good luck,

Red John

'No!' He said desperately, pulled down the paper and bumped against the door. It broke with the first hit. He ran upstairs and waited for a second in front of her bed room door. Then he took a very deep breath in and opened it. It was dark inside. Dark and quiet. He turned the lights on and made his way around the corner to her bed. Tears shot in his eyes, as he saw her beautiful body lying on the bed.

Her chest slowly rose and lowered. Her face was so peaceful, except her tear-stained eyes. He sneaked to her bedside and sat down next to her upper body. Patrick was so relieved. He didn't even try to remove the tears from his face. He was just too happy to see his girl alive. He wanted to touch her, but he didn't want to wake her up, so he resisted.

Patrick was on Teresa's bed side for a few hours, just watching his sweet angel sleep. He could have stayed like that for ever and even longer. But he was tired as well and so it came, that he sank down sleeping right over her legs.

As Lisbon woke up, there was something heavy lying on her legs. She opened her eyes and rose her head to see what it was. In the same moment, a police officer entered her room. 'Wow! What is the police doing here?!' she shouted surprised and pulled her cover up to her chin. 'We're sorry, ma'am. Someone broke your door. Your neighbour dialed 911.' Lisbon rolled her eyes and poked Jane to wake up. 'Was that you?' she asked. 'Was what me?' Jane replied. 'Did you broke into my house?' she sounded angry. 'Yes, I did. BUT there is a reason.' 'Oh really?' she was very upset. 'So what reason could make it legal for you to break in here?' 'This letter.' Jane said and gave it to Lisbon. 'I am really sorry, officer, but your work here is done. You can leave now.' she said.  
After he left, she started reading. 'What the hell... What is this Jane?' she asked. 'It was on your door. I was so terrified, that he could have killed you! I-' Teresa got up and gave Patrick a big hug. 'I am so sorry, Patrick. I ran away, just because I realized, that it was not what I thought it would be... I need you, Patrick!' 'Yeah, well, that was not really nice of you.' he smiled and Teresa boxed his side. 'You heard what I told Lorelei, didn't you?' 'Yes.' 'I want you to know, that I am trying to protect you.' 'I don't need to be protected, Jane. I'm a cop.' 'Wouldn't help you, if someday you may be woken up by Red John. And all that because you are too close to me. I am so sorry for putting you in danger, Teresa.' 'Don't worry, Patrick. That will not happen. Why should he kill me? If he killed all your friends, there were a lot of bodies.' Jane pulled her away and grabbed her arms. He looked streight in her eyes. 'You are not just a friend to me, Teresa! I should, but I can't keep it any longer, wouldn't make sense either.' He took her hands. 'Teresa, I love you.' her glance showed unbelieving. 'I really do. I-' Teresa covered his lips with her fingers. 'Is that true?' her heart skipped a beat. Patrick confirmed with nodding. Then she put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her face. She placed her lips on his, closed her eyes and started to kiss him softly. Patrick's hands went up and stopped at her waist. He surrounded it and started to kiss her back very passionately.  
Teresa smiled. 'I love you, Patrick.'


End file.
